the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorena Benthern
Lorena Benthern is a character on The Island. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She was the seventh to enter the island and has the Electrical Dagger as signature weapon. History Lorena and Isabelle Benthern, Robson's sisters, and a boy named Brent Johnson, are driving into the island, looking for Robson. The car crashes onto Robson's car. They get to the Strange Hostage, following her brother's tracks. They enter the house, and Lorena goes down to the basement, asking her sister to not close the trapdoor, while the other two stay at the Living Room. Then, Lorena hears a strange noise, and the basement door suddently closes. ("Sweet and Bitter") The basement door closes, Lorena gets a candle and keeps walking to the basement. In dark, someone passes just behind her. She turns. The candle falls, and she could see someone with a skelleton mask just before it all got dark. Lorena is stepping back, scared, and she finds something. A door. She opens the door and leaves the basement, when she falls back, she is at the beach, and no door is seen. Just in her front, there are some zombies. She stands up and starts to run, until she sees a small hill and jumps it, although the hill is not that small, and she ends in a deadly fall. Lorena is falling from the hill, but somehow, she survives the fall, only breaking her left arm. She screams in pain, then she notices someone is looking at her. She creates a makeshift bandage, and gos to the forest, that is very very misty, but she sees there is one path without mist, and she follows this path. ("Hide and Seek") Lorena is at the swamp, walking to a strange lodge in the middle of the swamp. She knocks on it, and nothing happens, but, just behind her, lots of zombies start to rise from the swamp water, and they start to walk to her, then, suddently, the door opens, and a fat bearded man appears and strikes all the zombies with a small staff. He tells Lorena to enter the house, and she does it while he fights the zombies. As it, Lorena is waiting for the old man arrive. He comes and asks what her name is and if she wants a cookie, but she refuses. He eats the cookies and introduces himself as Alexander La Dant. She asks him if he is going to kill her, and he explains he still have to "put the laundry, wash the dishes and bake cookies", so "there is no time for killing her". Alexander tells a brief and crazy story of the island, and the magical daggers. He gives her the Axidation Dagger and the Alight Dagger, and heals her to send her back to the forest. ("The Hunt") Trivia *She was the seventh to arrive in the island *She has a tendence of breaking alliances, as she fights for herself. Appearances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dagger Bearers Category:Axidation Dagger Bearers Category:Alight Dagger Bearers Category:Electrical Dagger Bearers Category:Characters with Signature Weapon Category:The Great Alliance